The invention relates to a pierce joint terminal, and an assembly of a pierce joint terminal and a circuit member. According to the invention, the contact of the pierce joint terminal pierces into the circuit member such as a flat cable to crimp the end of the contact projecting through the circuit member, thus establishing electric contact with a conductive portion within the circuit member.
A related art of the pierce joint terminal is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S63-13285.
A pierce joint terminal has a flat plate-shaped base portion. The base portion has square holes at two portions thereof. Each peripheral edge of the holes constitutes the inner peripheral edge of the base portion. Each inner peripheral edge of the base portion has four connection pawls raised. The four connection pawls are provided to extend from the inner peripheral edge of the base portion and they are respectively bent upwardly.